


One Night Truth

by QuillMind



Series: Clandestine [9]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drinking & Talking, F/M, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Following his role as military liaison for D-Agency, Sakuma is disillusioned and in need of a place to relax.  In diverting from normal habits, he finds you in a bar, alone, and a conversation begins.





	

_"I'm a soldier through and through.  I'm prepared to sacrifice myself at a moment's notice.  However, I refuse to be a pawn that is used, then cast aside."_

Several hours had passed since Sakuma had said those words to Lt. Colonel Yuuki, but they still rang clearly in his head like a mantra. 

Following his report to Colonel Mutou and run-in with the spymaster of D-Agency, Sakuma had spent his time alone, walking in the warm spring sunshine amidst periodic showers of cherry blossom petals.  Only when it had become dark did he force himself to head indoors, and even then it was not back to the barracks. 

The bar he entered was one that he had never been to before.  It was fashioned in a Western style, which was normally not Sakuma's preference per se, but tonight he felt like distancing himself from familiar things.  The lamps were kept dim, their pale yellow lights reaching only so far in the room, not unlike candlelight.  Customers were scattered, most of them single people with their own tables while a few had groups playing cards or dice.  Slow, melancholy music played on an old record player, hardly the kind that people would dance to.  This was fine with him. 

Pulling up a seat at the bar, he had not decided what he wanted to drink when his eyes landed on you.  You had been sitting on the edge of the bar towards the corner, in a spot where it was darker than others.  A glass with only a tiny bit of liquid left in it was cradled in the C-shaped cup of your hand.  But what caught Sakuma's attention was your eyes.  Even the small amount of water in them was enough to make them glimmer from the modest light.  Anyone could tell that though you faced straight ahead, you were not looking at anything in this bar.

"Sir?" 

Sakuma inhaled sharply, snatched out of his trance.  "Yes?"

"Your drink, sir?" the bartender asked quietly. 

"Ah, yes..." Sakuma's gaze flickered back to you.  "How about... whatever she's having... and another one for her as well." 

That got your attention.  You were in no hurry to face him, but once you did, you could not help but take your time to absorb him.  He had a severe, tight mouth, and a piercing gaze framed by thick eyebrows that dramatically thinned the further they got from his nose.  His black, coarse hair looked as if he didn't know how to style it, or he couldn't be bothered to give a damn about it.  It was probably both, but maybe a little more of the former, you thought. 

"Some water for me too, please," you added, downing the rest of your current drink and sliding the empty glass to the edge of the counter.

The bartender poured two glasses, gave one to you and then the other to Sakuma.  Ice tinkled in the pitcher as he filled a tumbler with water, and set it down next to your drink before retreating to the other end of the bar to clean something.

"Thank you," you said courteously, though not with much of a smile.  You didn't want to encourage a man carelessly, especially if they were the type that couldn't handle rejection. 

Sakuma raised his glass to you.  "Single malt," he said with mild surprise upon tasting his drink.  "I wasn't expecting that." 

"It's not my regular thing either, but I wanted to stray off course tonight," you replied, picking up your water. 

Worry rushed over Sakuma's face. "I'm sorry, you don't have to drink that if you don't want to," he said hurriedly.  "I mean, I'm not trying to get you drunk." 

You blinked.  "Don't worry about it; I'm just pacing myself, is all.  I've already had two beforehand." 

Reassured, he tapped his fingers a few times on the dark wood counter before taking another sip.  The music from the record player popped with a bit of static, and an older man in one of the corners coughed.  Sakuma cleared his throat.  "Would you mind if I join you?" 

He had a strong, clear voice, but when he asked you this, the uncertainty was palpable. 

"Go ahead." 

He was taller than you realized once he was sitting next to you, and his shoulders were quite broad.  His suit was cheap and looked hardly worn. 

There was a bit of semi-silence again as Sakuma lit a cigarette.  The bartender, a credit to his profession, discreetly brought in an ashtray and backed away to tend to his duties again. 

"Can I ask what you're doing alone in a bar like this?" 

Your eyes were on the crystal chunks of ice bobbing in the glass, sweat on the outer surface beading and dripping down to your hand.  There was so much that had led up to you being here tonight, the result of a handful of years consisting of held hands, giggly mornings and poetic promises, then less time spent together, petty arguments, ignoring the signs that were obvious in retrospect, and a ring being thrown into the river. 

"I trusted the wrong person.  My boyfriend was cheating on me."  Your bitter smile came from an odd disappointment at how quickly and simply you could summarize what had been such a major part of your life. 

Sakuma's eyes softened.  "I'm sorry.  If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't deserve you if he was going to do something as stupid as that." 

It was a cliché line, and he seemed aware of that, his face reddening a bit after speaking.  But it did make you feel a little better.  "Thank you."  You took a longer sip of your water.  "Your turn.  Why are you in a bar like this?" 

Sakuma appeared to be deep in thought for a second, then downed his whisky and motioned to the bartender for another.  "The same as you, I guess.  Not with the boyfriend part, I mean.  I trusted the wrong person."

You arched an eyebrow.  "Girl?" 

He shook his head, took a quick drag on his cigarette.  "Work-related."  He nodded to the bartender when his drink arrived and the old glass was taken away.

"Will you quit your job, then?  Slap your boss in the face so hard that the sound and storm out like a perfect movie moment?" 

"Is that what you did?"

You made a subdued giggle that made you sound and feel a lot older than you actually were.  "I should have, but no.  Instead I just stood there, speechless, watching him with someone else.  I didn't yell or cry--he never even knew I was there until I ran out.  I was sad, but maybe not as much as I should have been.  I guess in the back of my head I knew that it was over for a while.  It just... I was just so surprised at how easily I was replaced."

Only by sitting next to you now did Sakuma finally notice that your eyes were not just armed with ready-to-spill tears, but were also red and puffy.  Even though it was over an hour ago that you had stopped crying, your face had yet to forget your emotions.  He felt guilty that he found you so fetching in that moment, lamp lights bestowing a rose-gold glow to a face that was magnetic in its heartbrokenness. 

"Maybe your situation's not that different than mine after all."

"So what _did_ you do, then?"

A swirling ribbon of smoke flew out of Sakuma's mouth and joined the cloud that covered the ceiling.  "Well, I gained one superior's respect while pissing off another... But I'm not cut out for the work that the first one does, so I'll probably be back to the one that I embarrassed." 

"A glutton for punishment?" 

"Maybe.  But that's the stuff that I'm best at.  The other one's for a different breed." 

You idly let your teeth pinch your bottom lip.  "A breed that's craftier than you?"  Sakuma raised an eyebrow at you, and you shook your head, laughing.  "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Actually, I don't mind... Why would you say that, though?" 

A few longer gulps, and the water was almost gone.  "You strike me as someone that can't deign to be devious.  Someone who's more straightforward." 

"Some might say naive," Sakuma responded, thinking of Yuuki. 

"Maybe that's true too."  Evidently you were more buzzed than you thought.  Normally you were not this cheeky.  Or was it just this man's company that was bringing this out in you? 

"You seem to be a sharp judge of character."

"I think I've just become a little better at seeing lies.  Just a little." 

Sakuma held up his glass and waited for you to do the same.  He was not at all put off when you raised your water, while the drink he had bought you still sat by your arm, untouched.  For that alone, he earned a lot of points with you. 

"To clarity, then," he said, you clinked your glasses.  His lips twisted ever so slightly as he tasted the burn of the whisky, and then curved into a smile for you.  It was young and earnest, like a puppy's. 

You were very at ease with him, in the way that people would say was like being with a friend you'd known all your life.  But you did not know each other the way normal friends did.  You did the introductions with each other's names and shared some surface level information, but nothing too deep, nothing about future dreams or aspirations, or fond childhood memories.  Neither of you were willing to risk being burned so soon after the wounds were still fresh.  For now, sitting in this bar and sharing some drinks over little bits of conversation was just what you needed. 

After Sakuma caught up, you finally had the whisky he'd bought you, from then on being on equal footing with regards to drinking.  As the evening wore on, you looked at each other more and your voices dropped to an intimate, suggestive tone.  The redness of your eyes was overtaken by the flush in your cheeks, which made Sakuma want to see that close-up and in a private location. 

Your apartment was closer. 

Neither of you had any illusions about what this was.  You didn't have any desire to jump into a new relationship, a sentiment that Sakuma shared.  This was an indulgence in a craving, a _need_ to feel wanted, appreciated.  A simple little truth that you could provide each other.

This meant it was easier for Sakuma to do something as bold as to maul your mouth before you were barely through the door, grasping your face in his hands and pushing you against the wall.  Your surprise at his suddenness lasted barely a second, and then you began to match him, combing your fingers through his hair and pushing your tongue past his lips.  The fiery burn of whisky in his mouth, same as in yours, was intoxicating to taste.  You'd managed to close and lock the door, but your keys and bag were scattered on the floor along with Sakuma's hat.  The trail of kicked off shoes and clothes followed into your bedroom where the two of you landed on your bed, naked and in each other's arms. 

Sakuma's kisses were messy, but his fervidness more than made of for the lack of precision.  If anything, it inflamed you even more knowing he would be so full of desire for you that it would blunt his deftness.  You curled your spine to make a bridge, emphasizing the places you wanted him to touch, and he obliged, worshipping your breasts with his mouth.  It felt so good to have him rolling your nipple around with his tongue and pinching it between his lips that it made your limbs swirl sensuously over the sheets, muscles tensing and relaxing like a pampered cat as you turned your head to the side and closed your eyes. 

Luxurious breaths suddenly hitched and became uneven when his hand slid over your stomach and reached the heated spot by your legs.  Thick fingers went over the outer folds, already moist with your anticipation, and circled inward, getting wetter the further they got.  Once they were sufficiently coated, Sakuma gently inserted his fingers, only up to the first knuckles.  He opened his eyes at the moan you made and released your breast from his mouth, moving up to meet your gaze as he pushed to the second knuckles, then finally to his hand. 

"Show me," he said, slowly flexing his fingers inside.  Even in your dazed state, you understood what he meant, and swallowing hard, you took hold of his hand and began moving it in and out of you at the pace and angle you wanted. 

Sakuma hadn't ever done this before, but in the back of his mind he knew it was definitely going to become a permanent addition to his repertoire.  Watching you pleasure yourself by using him as a proxy was curiously riveting, leaving him involved yet removed. 

You had started tentative and slow at first, but it hadn't taken long before you were moving him faster, bringing your own hand down to rub your clit and increase the amount of slippery, lurid sounds emanating from you.  Your knees were bent to have your feet flat on the bed, and your toes dug into the mattress like claws to keep steady as you ground your hips against yours and Sakuma's hand. 

He winced when you came, taken aback by how powerfully you squeezed around his fingers and jerked around on the bed, panting as hard as if you had just sprinted a mile.  The sight of you in this state made his throat go dry, barely containing an aroused groan as he licked his now-freed digits clean (and noting with amusement how they were slightly pruning), but when he saw the tears glittering down your face, he froze. 

"What is it?  What's wrong?"  He highly doubted it, given what had just happened, but he still had to ask, "Are you--did I hurt you?" 

He was so worried, you could hear it undeniably in his voice.  You shook your head, but knew he would need more to be reassured, so you pulled him down for a kiss, huffing for breath through your nose. 

"No," you finally croaked out, rubbing your eyes.  "Not you.  _You_ didn't hurt me."  There was a pause as you let that sentence sink in. 

"I... I never did that before." 

"I'm honoured, then," Sakuma smiled, a little distracted by your breasts heaving up and down.  "It was a first for me, too."

You touched his arm and rubbed it with your thumb, an innocent gesture on its own, but charged with intimacy.  "Why did you do it?" 

To your surprise, he blushed, scratching at his head awkwardly.  "Well... I guess I... I wanted you to get exactly what you wanted." 

"Really..."  You pulled him down for a kiss.  "I only got part of it, though."  You kissed him again, and again, each one longer and deeper.  Sakuma made a sighing sound in the back of his throat that turned you on incredibly. 

You hadn't expected the box of condoms you had in your nightstand to be of any more use for a while, but you were glad now that you didn't throw them out.  With fumbling fingers you opened the packet and put the condom on Sakuma's cock, shyly keeping your eyes away from his as he watched you.  He sat on the edge of the bed and supported you as you climbed onto his lap, and there was a flash of hesitation in you as you hovered above him, but then you looked at him and saw the same uncertainty mingling with lustful hunger, and it was all that you needed to know that this was the right decision. 

Your fingernails dug into each other as you sank down, both of you holding your breath until he had filled you all the way.  Your moan was right by his ear, a delicious motivation for him to seek out the rounded turn of your bottom. 

Through meeting Lt. Colonel Yuuki and the D-Agency, Sakuma had been exposed to grey when all he had known beforehand was black or white.  He couldn't unlearn such knowledge, pretend that such a tangled heap of omissions, lies and manipulation was not what made up most of the world.  Come tomorrow, he would be going back to the army to continue as a soldier, smarter for his experiences but soured as well, never able to view everything with unwavering blind faith ever again.  But for now, he could find a tiny shred of respite in you, who didn't have any ulterior motives or hidden agendas.  In this room, there was no war, no spies, no unfaithful ex-lovers or the sharp sting of betrayal--just two people making each other feel good. 

You had started vigorously right off the bat, but your previous orgasm had already made you far more sensitive, so you weren't able to keep in rhythm for very long.  Amidst panicky whimpers, you changed it up by swiveling your hips down on Sakuma's lap, admiring his hard, sculpted stomach as you did. 

Noticing your depleting strength, Sakuma whispered in your ear, "Wrap your legs around me."  Once you obeyed, he turned over so that you lay on your back.  Freed from having to work against gravity, you could now relax and focus completely on enjoying Sakuma thrusting against you, which he did with admirable determination.  You carefully stretched your arms back to grab his well-toned ass, grinning devilishly at him when his eyes flew open in surprise.

The squeaking of the bedsprings and clanking of the frame against the wall only inspired Sakuma to go harder, and you to cry out more, louder, until the last thread of resistance snapped and Sakuma let loose a string of shuddering grunts as he came.  You held onto him with all of your strength, wanting to commit the way his hot body was trembling to your memory. 

Later on, you were lying on your sides and facing each other.  It was a curious moment, where you silently observed the other like you were discovering each other only now for the first time. 

"Is it too much for me to ask that you stay until morning?" you asked. 

Sakuma's expression was soft as he stroked your face.  "Not at all.  It makes me happy that you want that." 

Your hand touched his chest, no longer pounding with a runaway beat like it had been earlier, but still quite warm.  "I won't make you promise to see me again," you said after a while.  "There's still so much we don't know about each other."  Even inadvertently, you didn't want to make him a liar. 

"This isn't the best time for you to be making decisions about a relationship," Sakuma nodded.  He knew you still needed to go through the paces of your breakup. 

"But I won't forget you, or this night."

Sakuma drew you in close.  "Neither will I." 

You snuggled in and sighed.  As sleep crept in to stake its claim, you decided to say one more thing. 

"I kind of like that bar.  I might go there every once in a while." 

The gentle sound of Sakuma's laugh made you close your eyes.  "I think I might too, when I can." 

No promises, no absolutes, just maybes.  But they were true.  And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Good ol' pup Sakuma got the longest part so far! Didn't think the dialogue scenes would go on as long as they did, but I'm happy with them, I think. 
> 
> I wanted to convey two adults who don't have any teenage/romanticized notions that they're now magically in love, or will promise to reunite after the war (especially since that's often a good way to get yourself killed in war movies). Maybe one or both of them die. Maybe one or both of them meet someone else along the way they fall in love with, or remain single for the rest of their days. Or maybe one day, their timing lines up again, and they meet in that bar and resume where they left off. 
> 
> Just one more fic left in this series!


End file.
